libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Dread Powers
0-Level Dread Powers (Talents) Conceal Thoughts: 'You conceal your motives. 'Create Sound: 'Create the sound you desire. 'Detect Psionics: 'You detect the presence of psionics. 'Distract: 'Target gets –4 bonus on Perception and Sense Motive checks. 'Empathy: 'You know the subject’s surface emotions. 'Fortify, Lesser: 'Gain a +1 bonus on saving throws. 'Missive: 'Send a one-way telepathic message to subject. 'My Light: 'Your eyes emit 20-ft. cone of light. 'Telekinetic Punch: 'Deal 1 force damage to target. 'Telepathic Lash: 'Humanoid creature of 4 HD or less loses next action. 'Unearthly Terror: 'Terrify an enemy with sustained images. 'Vim: '''Gain 1 temporary hit point. '''1st-Level Dread Powers Absorb Dorje: 'Make a dorje part of your body, manifest its power as if it were a power known. 'Accelerant: 'Coat a target in flammable gel. 'Accelerated Entropy: 'Rapidly age a magic or psionic item, ruining it. 'Biofeedback: 'Gain DR 2/–. 'Breath of Thanatos: 'Exhale chilling breath that makes creature more prone to death effects and unable to stabilize. 'Demoralize: 'Enemies become shaken. 'False Veil: You draw upon the proto-magics of akasha to weave an extremely minor veil on the target. Hallucinations: 'Cause the target to hear imaginary sounds. 'Lingering Touch: 'Your devastating touch ability lingers for an additional round, dealing damage. 'Mind Thrust: 'Deal 1d10 damage. 'Mindlink: 'You forge a limited mental bond with another creature. 'Precognition, Defensive: 'Gain +1 insight bonus to AC and saving throws. 'Precognition, Offensive: 'Gain +1 insight bonus on your attack rolls. 'Prescience, Offensive: 'Gain +2 insight bonus on your damage rolls. 'Slumber: 'Put creatures to sleep. 'Temporary Blindness: 'Block the creature’s body from processing images. 'Unnatural Aura: 'Animals are repelled from the target. 'Untouchable Aura: '''Your presence keeps enemies from attacking you. '''2nd-Level Dread Powers Banshee’s Hearing: 'Gain blindsight for creatures with a heartbeat. 'Bloodfountain: 'Cause a target to start spontaneously bleeding. 'Body Slam: 'Force two creatures to collide, causing injuries. 'Captivity Bond: 'Target takes only nonlethal damage. 'Concealing Amorpha: 'Quasi-real membrane grants you concealment. 'Control: 'Take over the target’s body. 'Deflect: 'Avoid a single ranged attack. 'Epidermal Fissure: 'Engorge a creature’s muscles, granting them +4 to Strength and Intimidate checks, but causing them to take bleed damage. 'Feat Leech: 'Borrow another’s psionic or metapsionic feats. 'Guide the Willing: 'End the life of a willing creature. 'Id Insinuation: 'Swift tendrils of thought disrupt and confuse your target. 'Insubstantial: 'Gain some benefits of incorporeality. 'Mental Disruption: 'Daze creatures within 10 feet for 1 round. 'Mental Mist: 'Cause affected creatures to believe they are surrounded by mist. 'Mental Regression: Reduce the target’s mental facilities. Moan of the Sorrowful Dead: 'Frighten all living creatures in the area. 'Numbed Mind: Target’s mind becomes unfocused, granting them benefits against mind-affecting effects, but penalties to manifesting and spellcasting. Occultation, Myra's: You distort the way others perceive and remember you, making it hard for creatures to recall knowledge of you and your kind. Overpowering Guilt: Cause guilt in the target, affecting their attacks, saves, and skills. Sidestep: 'Avoid a single melee attack. 'Strength of My Enemy: 'Siphon away your enemy’s strength and grow stronger. 'Subconscious Banishment: 'Sicken the target by sending their subconscious into a plane of nightmares. 'Susceptible Mind: Target takes penalties against charms and compulsions. Sustenance: 'Go without food and water for one day. 'Thought Shield: 'Gain PR 13 against mind-affecting powers. 'True Terror: 'Cause the target to become stunned. 'Twitch: You cause an involuntary twitch in the target. 3rd-Level Dread Powers Caustic Retribution: 'Transform a creature’s blood into caustic fluid, allowing them to damage enemies they bleed on. 'Caustic Transfusion: 'Transform a creature’s blood into caustic fluid, dealing 2d6 damage per turn and fatiguing them. 'Corporeal Haunt: 'Create a haunt. 'Dispatch: 'Set up and deliver spectacular finishing strikes. 'Disruption: 'Block the target’s ability to cast spells, manifest powers, or use some other mental abilities. 'Ectoplasmic Form: 'You gain benefits of being insubstantial and can fly slowly. 'Energy Allergy: 'Your target becomes vulnerable to the energy of your choice. 'Guarded Sleep: 'Subject’s mind is protected while asleep, and awakens in peak condition. 'Living Haunter: 'Temporarily haunt an area. 'Mental Barrier: 'Gain +4 deflection bonus to AC until your next action. 'Mind Over the Immaterieal: 'Remove immunity to mind-affecting effects. 'Mindhunter: 'Discover the location of your target while you sleep. 'Phantasmagoria: 'Cause the appearance of horrific transformations within the affected area. 'Sanguine Displacement: 'Teleport a creature’s blood away from its body, dealing 1d4 Constitution damage and possibly granting you temporary hit points. 'Spasm: Cause the target to spasm uncontrollably, taking damage and making movement difficult. Vacuum Ball: '''Supporting atmosphere vanishes, causing suffocation and silence. '''4th-Level Dread Powers Aura Sight: 'Reveals creatures, objects, powers, or spells of selected alignment axis. 'Deadly Fear: 'Fearsome illusion kills subject or deals 3d6 damage. 'Fear Cascade: 'Paralyze one target and cause nearby enemies to become shaken. 'Mindwipe: 'Subject’s recent experiences wiped away, bestowing negative levels. 'Moment of Terror: 'Knock target prone and make them more susceptible to mind- affecting effects. 'Personality Parasite: 'Subject’s mind calves self-antagonistic splinter personality for 1 round/level. 'Power Leech: 'Drain 1d6 power points/round while you maintain concentration; you gain 1/round. 'Sensory Cascade: 'Trigger a dazing cascade of the senses in the target. 'Spiritual Lordship: 'Gain temporary control over a haunt. 'Tortured Visions: '''Summon spectral horros to haunt a creature’s dreams. '''5th-Level Dread Powers Dream Message: 'Sends message to anyone sleeping. 'Ghostly Possession: 'Become ghostlike and possess creatures. 'Induce Nightmare: 'Sends vision dealing 1d10 damage, fatigue. 'Mental Contagion: 'Cause a creature to spread mindaffecting effects to others. 'Mind Trap: 'You store a power in your mind as a trap for those who affect you with mind-affecting effects. 'Pierce the Veils: 'See all things as they really are. 'Planar Travel: 'Travel to other planes. 'Psychic Crush: 'Brutally crush subject’s mental essence, reducing subject to –1 hit points. 'Schism: 'Your partitioned mind can manifest lower level powers. 'Soul Feast: 'Feast on the soul of a dead creature to gain benefits. 'Vascular Disruption, Kyria's: '''Your target’s vascular system explodes, dealing 9d6 damage and entangling creatures in a 20-foot burst. '''6th-Level Dread Powers 'Barred Mind, Personal: '''You are immune to scrying and remote viewing and gain a bonus to mental effects. 'Dream Travel: 'Travel to other places through dreams. 'Form of Doom, Zikopathik’s: 'You transform into a frightening tentacled beast. 'Temporal Acceleration, Willian’s : '''Your time frame accelerates for 1 round.